Con T de trineo
by TrixBB
Summary: Booth & Brennan (situados en la temporada 4), trineos, nochebuena, chocolate caliente, escasa ropa, ¿qué más puede pedir una chica que ha sido buena todo el año? ;) One shot para mi Secret Santa 2014... Dispatch22705... Alto aquí, si no has leído nada de ella. Deja todo. Búscala y lee sus historias, son fantásticas!


_**N/A: Este 'one shot' es mi regalo por Navidad para Dispatch22705… una de las mejores escritoras de FF que he tenido el placer de leer. Espero alegrarle el día y devolverle un poco de toda la felicidad que ella me ha dado con sus historias… Jo-jo-jo-jo!**_

_**N/A 2: No estoy segura si Dispatch22705 puede leer en español. Así que ruego al espíritu de la Navidad presente que un alma caritativa se anime a traducir este fic, me avise y así luego podamos publicarlo como una segunda versión en inglés.**_

_._

- */ *- */ *- */ *- */ *- */ *- */ *- */ *- */ *-

_._

"Vamos Bones… ¿ya estás lista?" le preguntó por milésima vez el agente, sujetándose firmemente con una mano del trineo sobre el que estaba sentado, mientras con la otra sostenía su celular apuntándolo con dirección a ella. Llevaba varios minutos grabando hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que sería su primer deslizamiento en trineo. Inclinó la cabeza en un vano intento por mirarla a los ojos, pero con el gorro y los enormes lentes cubriéndole el rostro, solo distinguía con claridad la fina línea de sus labios apretados... mala señal.

"A la una… a las dos… a las…" canturreó en voz alta, apurándola nuevamente. Y entonces, obtuvo la respuesta que tanto temía.

"Un momento Booth, ¡estoy calculando!" le reclamó ella, sacando los pies del trineo y apoyándolos con fuerza sobre la nieve para impedir cualquier deslizamiento involuntario.

"No, Bones, no. Nada de cálculos. ¡Le quitarás toda la diversión!" rezongó él, empleando un tono que claramente escondía una carcajada.

Todavía no podía creer lo difícil que había sido convencerla de ir a divertirse un rato en la nieve de Rock Creek Park. Esa madrugada ella volaría a Perú, a esconderse en alguna excavación hasta la segunda semana de Enero. Así que tuvo que asegurarle que estaría de regreso en la tranquilidad de su amado laboratorio antes del anochecer, de manera que podría revisar, una vez más, que todos los correos con asignación de labores que envió a sus becarios esa mañana hubieran sido leídos. Finalmente, la había convencido haciendo uso de su sonrisa más encantadora y asegurándole que dado su estatus de compañeros, y ante la ausencia de Parker, ella tenía que acompañarlo en esa tradición navideña.

"¿Qué tal si nos lanzamos al mismo tiempo?" insistió él, juntando las palmas de ambas manos y dirigiéndolas hacia ella en posición de súplica.

"De acuerdo, pero que quede claro, no pienso hacer nada para incrementar la velocidad del deslizamiento, simplemente dejaré que la gravedad…", empezó a explicar ella al mismo tiempo que colocaba ambos pies sobre la superficie del trineo, en la posición exacta en que Booth le había indicado debía tenerlas para evitar volcaduras.

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar. Todo sucedió muy rápido.

A la carrera, un muchachito se había acercado a Booth por detrás, y entre risas lo había empujado con fuerza, ante la mirada aterrorizada de una mujer, parada a unos veinte metros de ellos, que con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza y apuntando a un hombre que llevaba un gorro anaranjado y negro igual al de Booth, lo reprendía gritándole con enojo "Jaden, él no es tu padre, tu padre está allá!".

El incidente podría haber terminado como una anécdota más, de no ser porque el agente no pudo controlar la dirección del deslizamiento y terminó dando con sus casi 90 Kg de lleno contra un árbol.

- / -

Todo el camino de regreso, desde la posta médica de Rock Creek Park al hospital, Booth no había parado de hablar, reclamando que estaba perfectamente bien, que el brazo casi ni le dolía, su espalda estaba mejor que nunca y la herida en la frente era incluso menos molesta que los cortes que él se hacía al afeitar. Sin embargo, después de tener los resultados de radiografías y ultrasonidos frente a ellos, y de escuchar las indicaciones tajantes del doctor; el viaje final, del hospital a su departamento, lo hizo en silencio. Sin pronunciar palabra.

Aunque en más de una oportunidad, sobre todo cuando se detenían en una luz roja, mientras su compañera lo sermoneaba con las estadísticas respecto a la cantidad y gravedad de los accidentes en trineo cuando no se hace uso de un casco, llegó a abrir la boca para decir algo en su defensa. Pero le bastaba una mirada al ceño levemente fruncido de ella, sumada a la punzada de dolor que sentía en la espalda cada vez que tomaba aire, para llegar a la conclusión de que lo más sensato era seguir guardando silencio, por su propio bien.

Las radiografías confirmaron que la caída no le había afectado ni la cabeza, ni el cuello. Así que aunque el dolor podía llegar a ser intenso, un cabestrillo inmovilizando el brazo derecho y una faja para sus músculos dorsales y oblicuos, además de una buena dosis de medicamentos era todo lo que necesitaba para mejorar en unos días.

"Lamento que no puedas volver a tu nave nodriza" fue lo primero que dijo al atravesar la puerta de su departamento, intentando recuperar la divertida camaradería que habían compartido hasta antes de su accidente.

Sí, definitivamente su compañera era de otro planeta.

Cualquier otra mujer en este momento estaría reclamándole furiosa por haber arruinado sus planes. Pero no su Bones. Con total calma y control de la situación le había explicado al médico, que no, ellos no eran esposos; no, tampoco eran novios; ellos eran compañeros, y por eso le podía asegurar que ella se haría cargo de que él cumpliera con todas sus indicaciones, aunque eso implicara postergar su vuelo.

- / -

La cena transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Habían charlado, discutido y reído, casi como siempre. Sin embargo, hubo momentos cuando ella creía que no le estaba prestando atención en que la sorprendía mirándolo con una mezcla innegable de preocupación y alivio.

Sí, eso era… definitivamente le había pegado un gran susto cuando se quedó tirado junto a aquel árbol, inmóvil, esperando que el aire volviera a sus pulmones. Y tenía que reconocer que si ella no hubiera estado arrodillada junto a él, con gusto hubiera permanecido un rato más echado sobre la nieve, recuperando consciencia plena de lo que había ocurrido. Pero, cuando sintió las manos de ella, recorriendo su cuerpo sin el menor reparo, auscultándolo a través de la ropa… de un salto se había puesto en pie, mordiéndose los labios para no lanzar maldiciones en frente de toda la gente que los observaba con curiosidad.

"No. No estoy molesta contigo. Sería absurdo. Tendrías que ser un enajenado mental para que yo pudiera suponer que tenías interés en causarte daño de manera intencional" afirmó ella, cuando le preguntó si estaba disgustada con él por lo ocurrido.

"Es solo que no quiero que alteres tus planes por mí, se cuánto te gusta jugar a ser Indiana Bones", respondió él mientras se sentaba con dificultad en el sofá de su sala, dispuesto a ver algún partido por televisión.

"Le di mi palabra al Dr. Levi, y me voy a quedar contigo por lo menos hasta mañana" sentenció ella, dando por terminada la discusión.

- / -

"Booth… vamos a tu cama, no debes dormir aquí, no es bueno para tu espalda", la suave voz de su compañera lo sacó del estado de relajación en que había caído, quizás por el efecto de la medicación, por lo aburrido del partido, o por la calma felicidad que le producía saber que ella lo cuidaría esa noche.

"¿Y esa ropa?" fue la pregunta abrupta que escapó de sus labios cuando observo que ella llevaba puesta una de sus camisetas favoritas de los Flyers y… _"Santa Madre de Dios, Bones está usando mis bóxer de Navidad!"._

"Mientras estabas entretenido durmiendo frente a tu televisor aproveché de darme un baño y tomé algo de tu ropa para estar más confortable" le aclaró con una tierna sonrisa que la hacía parecer muchos, demasiados años más joven, y sin darle tiempo a responder agregó "creo que es algo que forma parte de lo socialmente correcto… 'cuando una mujer se queda a dormir de manera inesperada en casa de otra persona, en este caso un hombre, puede utilizar parte de la ropa interior del mencionado hombre como pijama'… al menos eso me dijo Angela".

"¿Angela?" fue la pregunta inmediata por parte de él.

"Me llamó a desearme buen viaje…" empezó a explicar ella, y esquivando la mirada, como una niña que ha cometido una travesura y está a punto de verse descubierta agregó "… y le conté de tu accidente, y que iba a pasar la noche contigo".

"Bones, dime que esas no fueron tus palabras exactas", fue la respuesta resignada de él, seguro de que al día siguiente todo el personal del Instituto Jeffersonian y del edificio Hoover recibiría la versión Montenegro de su accidente, y lo que era aún peor de su noche con Bones.

- / -

Estaba tan distraído por la visión que aún tenía impresa en sus retinas, las perfectas piernas de su compañera mínimamente cubiertas por su ropa interior, su sedoso cabello alborotado enmarcando su rostro cayendo sobre la camiseta que al día siguiente llevaría a enmarcar y colgaría en la pared de su habitación por siempre… que no se percató del momento en que ella le había desabrochado la hebilla del cinturón. Fue solo cuando sintió sus dedos apoyados sobre la piel de su estómago, mientras soltaba el botón de su pantalón que reaccionó, "¡alto!, detente Bones, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Solo estoy quitándote la ropa para que te metas en la cama" respondió ella, como si se tratara de la situación más normal del mundo, y manteniendo el mismo tono tranquilo prosiguió, "¿no sería de ningún modo saludable que durmieras con la ropa que llevas puesta?"

Sujetando la medalla de San Cristóbal que le colgaba del cuello con su mano sana, el hombre lanzó un reclamo silencioso a los cielos_ "Santísima madre de Cristo porque me pones en estas situaciones!"_, contestando entre dientes en un susurro apenas audible "deja Bones, yo puedo hacerlo solo".

Dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, la mujer se cruzó de brazos y le comentó con voz pausada "de acuerdo Booth, cuando termines con los pantalones, por favor sácate la camiseta para frotarte el linimento que recetó el Dr. Levi".

Por lo visto, su tortura recién empezaba.

De pronto, empezó a sentir calor, se sofocaba, tenía que alejarla de su habitación mientras se desvestía… aunque la situación que atravesaba, no se parecía ni remotamente a ninguna de las habituales fantasías que tenía con ella, tenerla tan cerca mientras se desvestía le estaba ocasionando un agradable hormigueo en la ingle _"no Dios, no por favor, vamos Boothy quieto… santas almas del purgatorio, ayúdenme…"_

Sin perder otro segundo, aparentando una calma que estaba lejos de sentir, con voz ligeramente más ronca de lo habitual por la excitación que estaba seguro muy pronto empezaría a hacerse perfectamente visible en su entrepierna le pidió "Bones, ¿tendrías la bondad de servirle un poco de helado a tu compañero adolorido?".

- / -

Trató de ser lo más rápido que pudo dadas sus circunstancias. Empezó retirando el cabestrillo de su brazo herido, luego mordiéndose los labios para no emitir el menor quejido se sacó la camiseta empleando únicamente su brazo izquierdo. Finalmente, se bajó la cremallera del pantalón, deslizándolo hasta dejarlo caer sobre el piso de su dormitorio haciéndolo a un lado con los pies.

El dolor empezaba a hacerse más intenso. Definitivamente los calmantes habían dejado de hacer efecto. Un relajante duchazo con agua tibia lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

Se metió al cuarto de baño. Se miró al espejo, el raspón en su frente era grande, pero al menos no requirió puntos. "Booth, te informo, que en las tribus nómades de quién-sabe-dónde… en la selva donde-Jesús-perdió-sus-sandalias… es habitual que hombres y mujeres se bañen juntos, y es perfectamente normal, bla-bla-bla" le explicó a su reflejo, imitando el tono sabe-lo-todo que ella empleaba con frecuencia.

Por un segundo la idea del duchazo cobró fuerza en su mente, para ser descartada casi de inmediato, _"no… ni hablar, definitivamente intentaría meterse al agua conmigo"_ pensó y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa idiota se dibujó en su rostro ante la idea de él y ella, juntos bajo un cálido chorro de agua. De inmediato sintió como su miembro cobraba vida en respuesta a sus pensamientos y fue entonces, que mirándose de cuerpo entero en el espejo recordó que esa mañana decidió ponerse calzoncillos en lugar de bóxers, "maldita sea" rezongó reclamando al destino por burlarse de él de esa manera.

Se lavó la cara y los dientes lo mejor que pudo evitando emplear su brazo herido.

De regreso en la habitación, caminó directo a su armario e intentó abrir el cajón de su ropa interior, pero hacerlo empleando una sola mano era imposible. Forcejeó con el cajón unos segundos, hasta que la voz de ella lo sorprendió, "ya volví, tardé porque te calenté un poco de fudge para que se lo puedas poner al helado".

El gesto de fastidio ocasionado por la frustración de no poder valerse por sí mismo para sacar unos simples bóxers cambio instantáneamente por una sonrisa al comprobar, una vez más, que ningún detalle que se relacionara con él pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos de ella. Su compañera sabía que le encantaba sumergir el helado en abundante fudge… Aunque en este preciso instante estaría encantado de poder emplear el chocolate para cubrir cada centímetro de las piernas de su compañera en lugar de desperdiciarlo en un simple helado, _"¡basta! concéntrate en su rostro" _se resondró mentalmente, _"en esa hermosa mirada celeste en la que el universo entero se pone de manifiesto, y que será mil veces más intensa el día en que por fin le demuestres que dos cuerpos sí pueden ocupar el mismo espacio"._

- / -

Al ingresar en el dormitorio de Booth, le preocupó no encontrarlo recostado en la cama. Además aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, de cara al armario, era evidente que no llevaba puesto el cabestrillo. Respiró profundo y manteniendo la calma, colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche más próxima a la puerta. Recién entonces, se acercó a él, reclamándole, "debiste esperar a que yo volviera" y sin esperar ninguna justificación, poniéndose entre él y el armario, mirándolo retadoramente a los ojos, agregó "quieres que te busque una pijama?".

Fue un acto reflejo. Sin recordar que tenía un brazo herido, colocó ambas manos sobre su entrepierna, cubriendo la erección que empezaba a hacerse inminente. Un quejido doloroso escapó de sus labios, y a pesar de la punzada dolorosa recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, agradeció al cielo porque ella, al parecer, no haría ningún comentario respecto a su casi total desnudez, a su perfectamente visible erección.

"Deberías llevar puesto el cabestrillo" protestó ella, y apartándose de él, tomó el soporte para su antebrazo que estaba tirado sobre la cama.

"En serio Bones, no lo necesito para dormir. Caeré como un tronco y no me moveré hasta mañana" afirmó Booth, procurando sonar convincente. Sentándose pesadamente sobre la cama, utilizando su mano sana para cubrir su zona más privada.

Sin decir palabra, ella lo obligó a colocarse el cabestrillo nuevamente.

"Listo, ves qué sencillo fue. A veces te comportas como un niño" le reclamó con suavidad, agregando con una mirada de reproche "eres terco como un asno".

"… como una mula" la corrigió, regalándole una de sus maravillosas sonrisas como un gesto de gratitud.

El rostro de simetría casi perfecta de su compañero y esa sonrisa radiante la sacaron de concentración. Por un instante, olvidó que su presencia en esa habitación tenía por único objeto la pronta recuperación de Booth. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de ambos, imágenes que Angela denominaría 'fantasías de alto contenido erótico' y que solían aparecer de manera recurrente en sus sueños.

Tosió nerviosamente para recuperar el control de sus pensamientos y percatándose de la mirada curiosa con la que él la observaba, exclamó casi a la defensiva "toma tus pastillas y recuéstate para aplicarte la crema".

- / -

Bajo la escrutiñadora mirada de ella y con su ayuda, logró recostarse con relativa comodidad sobre un par de almohadas, boca abajo, evitando presionar el brazo sujeto por el vendaje.

Allí estaban, casi como lo había imaginado cientos de veces. Semidesnudos. Sobre su cama. Así era como empezaban muchas de sus fantasías. Después venían las caricias, los labios, las manos explorando, reconociendo cada milímetro de piel… "¡hey Bones!, ¿qué haces?" sentir como ella estaba bajándole los calzoncillos hasta dejar gran parte de su trasero al descubierto, lo trajeron de regreso a la realidad en una fracción de segundo.

"Tu glúteo mayor derecho está muy golpeado, así que voy a aplicarle crema también" respondió ella sin prestar atención al tono de protesta de su compañero, y empleando su voz de doctora-Temperance-Brennan-mejor-antropóloga-del-mundo, añadió "tienes un físico realmente notable".

"Gracias…" fue la única palabra que el agente pudo pronunciar.

Su cuerpo lo traicionaba de la peor manera, era totalmente consciente de como su miembro empujaba contra el colchón, rindiéndose total y absolutamente ante ella. Una sensación placentera lo recorría de pies a cabeza y un único pensamiento se apoderaba de él, una necesidad carnal que lo avergonzaba y lo hacía sentir tremendamente culpable, _"nunca más, lo prometo, nunca más volveré a pensar en ella de esta manera…"_, rogaba a los santos pidiendo fuerza para recuperar el control de su anatomía.

"¡Listo! Ya está. Ahora puedes comer tu helado", le informó ella al terminar de acomodarle le la ropa interior.

"Deja Bones… así estoy bien… más tarde comeré el helado" contestó él, fingiendo estar adormecido.

"Vamos Booth coopera, esta posición no es buena para tu brazo" insistió ella, inclinándose sobre él dispuesta a ayudarlo a darse la vuelta sobre la cama, y sin la menor malicia añadió "no tienes de que avergonzarte, una prueba del excelente estado de tu zona genital es que ante los estímulos correctos, tu cuerpo responda con una erección. Lo preocupante sería que no fuera así. De hecho, entre los hombres de la etnia…"

No necesitaba mirarse en un espejo para poder jurar sobre una Biblia que había enrojecido hasta la raíz del pelo. Solo ella era capaz de abochornarlo con sus comentarios tan, tan, tan inapropiados. "Basta Bones, ni una palabra más…" refunfuñó, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Y levantando el índice de su mano izquierda en gesto acusador, agregó "quédate allí, no te atrevas a dar un solo paso".

Sin pronunciar una palabra más. Sin preocuparse por ocultar el bulto en la parte delantera de su ropa interior. Acomodó las almohadas contra la cabecera de la cama, levantó las mantas y se metió en la cama cubriéndose solo con una sábana hasta la cintura. _"Claro, no podía tener una muerte tranquila estrellándome contra un árbol, no… tenía que morir de vergüenza frente a mi compañera…"_ era el único pensamiento repitiéndose en su mente mientras empezaba a comer el helado.

- / -

Clic.

Un sonido seco a lo lejos, apenas perceptible.

Clic.

Un segundo sonido seco y una ligera presión en su muñeca izquierda lo empezaron a sacar del profundo sueño en que estaba sumergido.

"Tranquilo, sigue durmiendo, soy yo… Bones". Sin ninguna duda esa era la voz susurrante de su compañera hablándole al oído. Definitivamente ya no dormía.

"Qué pasa Bones?" preguntó asustado, y cuando intentó llevarse la mano izquierda al rostro para frotarse los ojos y terminar de despertar no pudo, algo lo sujetaba. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos posó su mirada en la muñeca de su brazo sano _"Dios santo… ¿por qué a mí?"_

"Tranquilo Booth, estuve observándote y no dejas de rascarte la herida que tienes en la frente, y ya necesito dormir. Así que la solución lógica era inmovilizarte, solo para evitar que te hagas más daño" explicó dedicándole una sonrisa confiada, acotando en seguida "y no me parecía bien esposarte a la cama, podías despertar y asustarte, además somos adultos y no sería la primera vez que compartimos una cama… ¿te acuerdas en Las Vegas?". Otra sonrisa de esas que solo le mostraba a él.

Resignado, le devolvió el gesto, y sonriendo le deseó buenas noches "que duermas bien Bones. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Mañana temprano te prepararé el chocolate caliente más delicioso sobre la faz de la Tierra".

Viéndola tan hermosa, con la mirada cansada, somnolienta junto a él, vestida con su ropa, abrigándose con una de sus mantas, se veía tan frágil como una niña, podría jurar que estaba feliz y muy satisfecha consigo misma, segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Cerró los ojos y fingió volver a dormir. No tuvo fuerzas para enojarse con ella. Después de todo, al día siguiente era Nochebuena y quizás podría ocurrir un milagro…

Quizás Angela invadida por el espíritu navideño les daría una tregua y no comentaría con nadie lo que Bones le había contado.

Quizás al despertar las llaves de las esposas que los unían en ese momento y que sabía con certeza estaban en el segundo cajón de su escritorio en el edificio Hoover, aparecerían por obra del espíritu santo sobre su mesa de noche.

Quizás mañana despertaría y descubriría que todo había sido solo un sueño…


End file.
